Dusk Hunter
Dusk Hunter is an American action-thriller comic book series co-created by María Alejandra Botín and Lawrence Christensen, being published by from June 15th, 1988 until November 25th, 1998. Synopsis Set in a world where the supernatural co-exists with humanity, a man tasked with collecting artifacts of the supernatural, also known as a Dusk Hunter, travels around the world collecting objects with supernatural origin. Characters Main *'Evan Carnegie' - a charismatic Dusk Hunter who heads to collect supernatural objects, travelling across several areas to reach them, even if it implies getting into some dangerous situations. Supporting *'Melanie Terry' - a mysterious and beautiful bankteller who finds Evan interesting as she joins him in his quest to hunt down supernatural items, even if she is rather reckless about the dangers they might face, eventually becoming his girlfriend on Issue 50. *'Headman' - the resourceful and rather mysterious head of the Dusk Hunters who assigns Evan to collect artifacts and often warns him about the several threats he might face by providing some assistance and aid to him. *'Christopher Dorth' - an egotistical rival to Evan who wants to TBD. *'Old Lisa' - a rather old but wise merchant who provides Evan with TBD. * Antagonists *'Azazel' - one of the demon lords who is is extremely mysterious and wants to take over the mortal's world by using dark TBD. **'Jacob' - a TBD demon who is Azazel's second-in-command as TBD. **'Jezebel' - a seductive demon who TBD. **'Dante' - a TBD demon who TBD. **'Lilith' - a cynical demon who TBD. *'The Zero' - a TBD shapeshifter who poses as a con-woman in order to TBD. * *'Gabriel' - a TBD angel who TBD. * *'The Goddess' - a powerful and seductive mythical entity who becomes possessive of TBD. Issues #''/The Dusk Hunter/'' - 06/15/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/13/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/10/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/14/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/12/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/09/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/14/1988 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/11/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/15/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/15/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/12/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/17/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/14/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/12/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/16/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/13/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/18/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/15/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/13/1989 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/17/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/14/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/14/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/18/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/16/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/13/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/18/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/15/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/19/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/17/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/14/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/19/1990 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/16/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/13/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/13/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/17/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/15/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/12/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/17/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/14/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/11/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/16/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/13/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/11/1991 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/15/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/12/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/11/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/15/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/13/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/17/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/15/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/12/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/16/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/13/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/10/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/16/1992 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/13/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/17/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/17/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/14/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/12/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/16/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/14/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/11/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/15/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/13/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/17/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/15/1993 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/12/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/16/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/16/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/13/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/11/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/15/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/13/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/17/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/14/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/12/1994 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/16/1994 - TBD #''/Fall of the Devil King/'' - 12/14/1994 - TBD #''/Angel on Earth/'' - 01/18/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/15/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/15/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/12/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/17/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/14/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/12/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/16/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/13/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/11/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/15/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/13/1995 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/17/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/14/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/13/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/17/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/15/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/12/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/17/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/14/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/18/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/16/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/13/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/18/1996 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/15/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/12/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/12/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/16/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/14/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/11/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 07/16/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 08/13/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/17/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/15/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/12/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/17/1997 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/14/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 02/11/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/11/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/08/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 05/13/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 06/10/1998 - TBD #''/Zero No More/'' - 07/08/1998 - TBD #''/The Arrival/'' - 08/12/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/09/1998 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/14/1998 - TBD #''/The End War/'' - 11/25/1998 - TBD Collected stories All of the issues that connect into one prime storyline. # #''The Rapture'' (Issues 80-87) - TBD # #''The Arrival'' (Issues 123-126) - TBD Television adaption See Dusk Hunter. An animated television adaption set after The Rapture aired on Fox from 1996 until 1999. Sequel See The Next Dusk Hunter. In 2016, María and Lawrence confirmed that the comic would get a sequel focusing on Evan and Melanie's daughter, being published since TBD 2018. Trivia *Melanie was visually based on María herself. * Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:1988 Category:1998 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas